fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis Sharp
Francis Sharp (シャープフランシス Shāpu Furanshisu,) otherwise commonly known by his alias back during his days of piracy as No Beard (いいえひげ Īe Hige) due to his striking lack of hair on his face and head, is now currently a mage under the employ of the dark guild, Black Sabbath. Among the guild, Francis is highly noted and respected for being an S-Class mage, making him one of the most powerful members of the guild below their guild master, Faust. Other notable features belonging to Francis is his signature magic, known as Shave Magic, and his odd fascination with chaos and anarchy. Believing peace and order to be too restricting and boring, Francis has wholeheartedly dedicated himself to furthering the goals of his guild master's devilish plans for Armageddon, as it will allow Francis to reap the satisfaction of living in a war torn world without a functioning government or society. Because of his past and present actions, the Magic Council had agreed to place a bounty on Francis' head; the current worth being 210,000,000 . Appearance Personality At first glance, Francis appears to be driven by a strong desire to have fun, as almost everything he does appears to be done in order to satisfy this need for amusement. As a result, Francis began developing an anarchist viewpoint over time; seeing peace, organization and order to be restricting, boring and bothersome, and instead viewing boundless chaos as a sense of freedom and source of entertainment to him. Naturally, this has caused Francis to not only begin a career of piracy for a time as the captain of the No Beard Pirates, but to also hold a dismal view of all forms of government and order, even including organizations such as the Magic Council. When at the height of amusement, or simply whenever he thinks something is funny, Francis tends to let loose an odd, perplexing kind of laugh; often going "joririririri" while laughing. Francis' disdain of government and order was also the driving force behind why he ultimately disbanded his pirate crew and joined forces with Black Sabbath; a dark guild which Francis sees as a means to an end for him. Likewise, Francis is also highly resourceful, as he seems willing to do whatever it takes to keep himself amused and delighted, which is why despite enjoying the life of a pirate, he decided to disband his pirate crew and begin work as a mage for Black Sabbath. To Francis, working to support Faust's vision was more effective in tearing down social order than sailing the seas as a pirate was, given how great the gap in power between Francis and his enemies were, and because not everyone among the No Beard Pirates utilized magic, unlike Black Sabbath. Unfortunately for Francis, his fun-loving attitude can sometimes be confused for cruelty and sadism, given how easily Francis mixes conflict, domination and violence with amusement and entertainment. However, much to the surprise of others, Francis is not sadistic, unlike guild master Faust who lacks true empathy of any sort. Despite this truth though, Francis still looks the part of a sadist, as he's very willing to take delight in using his magic to defeat opponents and destroy property alike; whatever his current whim may be. One example included how Francis cruelly tortured and killed former members of Black Sabbath, due to Francis' bitter feelings towards betrayal of the guild. As Francis maimed the traitors and their loved ones in front of them, he laughed and grinned happily, leading Lo to ask if Francis was truly enjoying the spectacle. Francis merely replied that he was happy to be delivering justice on the behalf of Faust and Black Sabbath, and that he had no personal feelings towards the victims of his onslaught. This also shows a surprising level of indifference towards the needs and plights of those around him, as Francis constantly appears to be selfishly looking out only for himself and his own well being. Even towards those that serve directly under him, Francis seems to show little to no care over what he can put them through as they continue their deeds for Black Sabbath. Francis' selfishness and self-entitlement was so great, that during his days as a pirate, he refused to be called anything other than captain by his subordinates, feeling that anything else would be disrespectful. Therefore, even to this day, both Lo and Grim still refer to Francis as their captain. When faced with the death of those loyal to his crew or Black Sabbath, Francis has shown to honestly have no care one way or another towards their untimely fates; often seeing the defeated as weak or idiotic shortly before returning to his current activity. Another leftover trait from his days of piracy was Francis' strongly held belief that all pirates are ruthless at heart. Therefore, Francis prioritized ruthlessness among all else within his crew and took pride in his audacious actions. Francis seems to believe doing whatever is necessary will lead to success and is a clear sign of strength, while sticking to principles, rules and laws will only lead to defeat and weakness. As a result, Francis is perfectly willing to do whatever it takes to come out on top or take whatever he wants; including things such as murder, torture, manipulation, endangering others (innocent or otherwise) and taking hostages. Due to this twisted, heartless philosophy of his, Francis' ideals have spread through the ranks of his pirate crew and naturally through the minds of his most loyal allies within Black Sabbath, whom all share the same ruthless nature Francis does. Going hand in hand with his brutish characteristics is Francis' deceptive intelligence. Cautious and wary, Francis is incredibly capable of devising detailed and thought out plans ahead of time, mostly to solve whatever obstacle he currently faces at any given time. Francis is not one to act recklessly either, as he always pays careful attention to the consequences of his choices whenever a crucial situation arises. This is most obviously seen in his thought out plan to join Black Sabbath with his most loyal crew members in tow, simply so he could use Faust and his goals as stepping stones to get what Francis wants most, a world without order. When considering the possibility of Faust turning on him or trying to prevent him from using Black Sabbath for his own desires, Francis quickly got to work on meticulously calculating what the best possible choice of action he should take would be. Likewise, Francis is also rather arrogant, as he's too overconfident in his own abilities and plans. His successes can also lead to his ego growing out of hand as well. Because of his confidence, Francis enjoys taking the time to senselessly drag out a fight; often mocking and talking down to opponents or playing mind games with them for his own amusement and to drop their guard and weaken their resolve. Alongside his cunning and ruthlessness, there is truly nothing sacred to Francis, as he will always find something to exploit and use to his own end. Interestingly, despite often acting friendly, inviting and welcoming on the outside, Francis' selfishness also means he has a great distaste for betrayal and treachery, especially when it's done towards him. As Francis is self-centered, he has often demanded absolute loyalty towards him whenever he addresses those who serve directly under him, such as Lo and Grim. While this was much more common during his days as a pirate captain, where Francis held absolute control over his crew, Francis has now come to adapt his desire for loyalty by also demanding complete faithfulness to Faust as well. Often within the guild, while Francis will throw his weight around as the guild's S-Class mage and demand respect and loyalty towards him, he will also just as easily show absolute, unconditional adherence to Faust and his demands; often eagerly willing to violently attack whoever disobeys, challenges, threatens or disrespects Faust, which tends to make Francis something of Faust's top enforcer among the guild. Also of note is that despite Francis' willingness to use others as pawns, he never outright betrays those loyal to him unless he feels finished with them and their usefulness towards him. This only serves to further add more respect and admiration unto Francis from his allies and underlings, who are gullible enough to believe Francis is kind and fair, and who appears to be someone they can be comfortable with at all times. Naturally, this too is only a ruse Francis puts on, as he knows it's easier to attract supporters if he acts kindly to them, as opposed to acting like an outright tyrant. So while outwardly, Francis appears benevolent, boisterous and jolly, deep down he is actually treacherous, manipulative, selfish and cold-hearted. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia *Like a few other characters Wyvern 0m3g4 has made, Francis' concept was taken from a pre-existing character Wyvern had thought up years ago, which he decided to bring over to Fairy Tail Fanon for fun. Francis' name, behavior, personality, history as a pirate and his magic are all derived from the same character found on Ship of Fools Wiki, which has become something of a well known and popular antagonist within the wiki's community. Due to Francis' popularity and success as a character, Wyvern felt it justified to add him to Black Sabbath's roster and make him the guild's S-Class mage. **Like on Ship of Fools, Francis' full name was inspired by the names of two different real world pirates; his last name inspired by Bartholomew Sharp, an English pirate who plundered 25 Spanish ships and many small towns, and his first name inspired by Sir Francis Drake, who was otherwise known as "el Draque" (the Dragon.) Francis' last name, Sharp, was also meant to be a play on his signature ability to shave away anything he comes into contact with, due to the sharp razor blades he uses in battle and day to day life. *Francis' moniker as No Beard was due to Wyvern wanting to create a One Piece fanon antagonist who'd possess "beard" in his alias. Feeling creative, Wyvern opted to ignore using a color scheme and do something entirely unexpected; he would instead go for an ironic name and call his villain No Beard, due to his unusual baldness. *Francis' strange way of laughing is inspired by a trait commonly seen in the One Piece manga and anime, where many characters tend to have a unique form of laughter which can sound like anything. Wyvern chose Francis' laugh, "joririririri," because jori is the Japanese sound effect for shaving, which emphasizes Francis' shaving powers, as well as originally being a reference to the Devil Fruit Francis consumed on Ship of Fools; the Jori Jori no Mi (or "Shave Shave Fruit.") Quotes Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Black Sabbath Category:Wyvern 0m3g4